


Breathe

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: Buck & Eddie finally find some time to themselves.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Breathe

Eddie lay awake, listening to the other firefighters snoring, breathing, occasionally muttering. He sighed, got up, and slipped out of the room.  
  
He stared absent-mindedly at the wall as he waited for the coffee machine to finish. A pair of arms snaked around his waist, making him jump, but he relaxed as a familiar scent washed over him.  
  
“Can’t sleep?” Buck asked. Eddie nodded.  
  
“Coffee probably isn’t the best idea,” he sighed.  
  
“Definitely not,” Buck agreed. He placed a soft kiss on Eddie’s neck. Eddie leaned into him and closed his eyes.  
  
The coffee machine beeped, distracting them, and Eddie poured some for himself, then offered the pot to Buck. Buck shrugged and took it, grabbing a mug.  
  
“So, what’s up?”  
  
“Big day today,” Eddie said. “I’m still a little wired.”  
  
Buck nodded. “Yeah, that was some fire. We were lucky to get it under control.”  
  
“Even luckier that no one was seriously hurt,” Eddie added.  
  
They stood silently for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company. Then Buck put down his half-empty mug, took Eddie’s arm, and pulled him over to the sofas. He switched the TV on and turned the volume down low.  
  
“What’s going on?” Eddie asked.  
  
“No one’s around. I thought we could use some ‘us’ time.” Buck settled onto the sofa and pulled Eddie down next to him.  
  
“Buck, we practically spend every minute together,” Eddie laughed.  
  
“Yeah, at _work_ ,” Buck huffed. “We never have time to relax like this. Even at home, we’re either too tired, or we have Christopher to take care of. I’m not saying that’s a bad thing.” he added quickly, before Eddie could interject. “I love Chris. But I love you, too, and I want to spend some time with you without any other responsibilities.”  
  
“You’re right,” Eddie sighed, resting his head against Buck’s. “We don’t spend enough time just being _us_. I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s not your fault, Ed,” Buck said softly. “We work crazy hours, have a kid to think about, my niece on the way… Things have been so busy lately.”  
  
Eddie wrapped an arm around Buck’s shoulder, pulled him close and kissed his temple.  
  
“I will happily sit right here at two A.M. every day to make you happy, Buck.”  
  
“I know you would,” Buck grinned. He pulled his legs up onto the sofa and settled against Eddie’s chest. They stayed there for the rest of the night, eventually dozing off, safe and happy in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A very rare fluff fic from me. I'd love to know what you think. :) <3


End file.
